Tangled Destinies
by ShriekingViolet
Summary: Emily Johnson knows her life could have been special and she could have felt whole if her mother had made the right choices. She muses with the fantasy where the stranger in her dreams gives her a new name a true purpose and takes her away from the abysmal ignorance of her Southern neighbors. One day he comes to bring back memories. He isn't a stranger. They share the same blood.
1. True names

**Chapter 1.**

**True Names**

(A.N. : Dedicated to Serra Elinsen and all my fellow awokeners. Sorry if this is a bit short the second chapter is much longer and I almost proofread it now. )

I hate the sun and I hate the salty food and I hate the smell of the warm dust and I hate those guys with cowboy hats and weird ties they wear just to make you feel weird it's not really _tradition_ or whatever and I really just _hate_ everything about Texas.

The worst is the night. There isn't really a night. You can't slip into merging with the evanescent forgetfulness of the nocturne sky when there is always someone listening to _Medium_ re-airs or saying some weird southern thing like they say in westerns. You often hear gunshot and then silence and in the moning the paramedics come and they take a body in their medical van. It's always because the other guy looked at his woman or something. The coroner always says it's the combination of intense stress and a mild pre-disposition. It's terrible. It _really_ is. It's like they won't let you escape even in mind from their abysmal stupidity.

Apparently that's Texan guy logic. Apparently it's okay to kill a guy if you tell him you're gonna tell him first and meet him in the middle of the freaking street. They all watch it from the windows like it's superball. It happens every day so traffic jams are a pain in the *ss. Everything in Texas makes me feel nauseous and unwhole. Everything is another touch of dark emptiness in the overreality of my eversuffering. One day, I'm gonna kill Texas and everyone that participates in the saccharine pretense of its hypocritical self-acceptance.

Especially my mom. I prefer to call her my progenitor now because she always ruins everything from our washer-dryer to my fourth grade play (an Elf costume with wings ? really apparent mom person really ?). Before she RUINED it too we often went to see her awesome family. I think they had a house and a shop in New England by the sea but it was too long ago and time started eroding my memories of them with waves of assaults of narrow Texan vulgarity and now all that I can think about that place is my cravings for crevet-flavored black chocolate. It was such a cool family. To give you an idea her mother's name is Andromeda and her sister's name is Hope Springs Eternal. Her name is Evergreen. Evergreen Bay. But she changed it to Caroline and then she married a guy named Jeffrey Johnson. He gives their meds to the sick people in an hospital and washes old people and a coma patient. Gross right ? Since he is my father and my mom chose my name I'm Emily Johnson. When I hear that name I want to cry because seriously progenitor person you see your very first child and that's all you got ? Emily ? WTF !? It's like she watched the Tim Burton movie with Elena Bonham Carter and Johnny Depp (the one where she's all over him) before it was out and went like "If I call my daughter that she'll always think she's gonna get dumped or guys could kill her so she'll stay at home with twenty cats and take care of me when I'm old.". Why would you do this to a child ? She could just have called me Chastity ! Wait Chastity is a really cool name but you get my point.

Anyway it didn't work and I've got a boyfriend since 8th grade. But he's just really like one of those sitcom kids they get in Seven's Heaven who never do anything parents don't like and asks her permission for everything like taking me out or camping trips that we never do because his volunteering stuff just _has_ to happen the same day. He could just say no when they phone him because he's got enough of this stuff for his college application but I think he made friends with the people he met there and sometimes he just prefers spending the day with weirdos he just met than his freaking girlfriend. I am pretty sure porn is involved.

Sometimes I think I can't deal with all this much longer. The indifference of everyone else to the purposelesness of all this...

That's why I dream that I meet a dark shining stranger who gives me a real name and offers me a new life. But last night that dream was different. Last night everything ended in chaos and flames and the ocean burnt and he looked at it as if in relief. I was a prisonner forced to watch and enjoy his inescapable hold while every town burnt. Must be that stupid Texan sun. And that freaking crow.


	2. How to Kill A Mocking Bird

**Chapter 2:**

**To Kill A Mocking Bird**

The crow is not really a crow. It came in our courtyard and made its nest one day and since then it's there. My _progenitor_ says it's an endangered specy with an IQ of 89 and is so monogamous that can't superate the loss of its partner and won't stay away from it more than twelve hours and keeps family ties even into adulthood feeding the elders when they can't. So basically the crow is my dad. I call it the crow because it's a black bird that can't sing and keeps creeping me out.

So that day I couldn't sleep because of its crow sounds and my mother brought Count Chocula cereals because she thinks vampires are still cool stuff for teens. She started kissing my dad and making Twilight jokes and it was weird and gross because they're both menopaused and oh my god so I went out when the crow crowed me out with his crow sound I realized I needed to take control on my life.

So I took a deep breath and I stared at the cow but it wouldn't go away for some dumb crow reason and it creeped me out more. So I took a stone and threw it in its face and it fell on the ground. It started crow-sounding again so I took another stone but then it had a weird epileptic crow moment on the ground and it was weird. That's when Matty arrived to pick me up like he does every day.

"What happened to her ?"

I let the stone go and pretended I knew nothing because he would have started crying and asking me to pass medical empathy tests like last time and I can't bear the psychodrama and oh my god !

"I don't know. It just fell."

"My Dad was so happy your mom let her make its nest here. It's one of the twelve last known specimen. I hope she'll turn out okay."

I couldn't take how he was obviously trying to have me say that I did it even though I didn't want to say it.

"Why is your Dad so obsessed with birds ? What is he a bird's lawyer ? And how does he know this stuff and why does he even care ? You know who was obsessed with animal rights ? The nazis. Is he like a socialist Norman Bates or something ?"

He looked at me as if he didn't understand.

"No but he's a vet. We should bring her to him." he said.

"But we'll be late for school !" I said.

"But it's gonna die !" he said.

"But who the hµll cares ?"

There was an ugly shriek from the nest and the baby crows started booing me or something.

I decided I would react now before it was too late and I was gonna ask him to choose between the crow and me but my mother came and she told us she would bring it to his dad and ask him about the nest. So we went.

"Where is your car ?" I asked.

"My mom needed it." he answered.

I realized the crow was also basically my mom and my boyfriend. It was gross. I looked at him in exasperation.

"Why do you keep putting them before me ?"

"I don't really. It's just she really needed it."

"Let me guess. She's volunteering or someone was dying right ?"

"No it's girls night out."

"At 8 A.M. ?"

"She went last night and didn't come back... I'm kind of worried actually."

And he started to speak about how he was worried about her and stuff and I decided it was time to act and to ask him to choose between me and his mom but then I noticed he didn't wear his football jacket.

"What happened to your football jacket ?"

"I... left the football team ?"

"WHAT ? Oh my god why ?"

"The coatch beats us. He's an alcoholic. He's mean to minorities and homosexuals. His girlfriend is named Fraulein Greta and sometimes he brings us in an underground bunker and he makes us chant things in German and he tried to have us mate with all the Caucasian cheerleaders."

"And ?"

"Well I have a girlfriend."

"Well I'm okay as long as you're on the football team and not so dumb loser on the gleachers."

I was going to ask him to choose between me and not being on the football team but then Jenny came with us.

"Guys there's something I need to tell you that might change your view of me forever but I must do it because I just took self-esteem lessons and the guy who gives us class was really sure I should say it now or never and if I don't I'll have to wear the stinky hat of self-sabotage so are you okay with it ?"

Jenny is my best friend. I think she's into new age stuff or something or whatever.

Matty started nodding to her and letting her interupting me and I told her we were in the middle of something.

"You have to choose between not being on the football team or me." I told him gravely looking at him in the eyes.

His look darkened and he said in a crual and cold voice :

"Then I guess I choose not to be on the football team."

Then he turned like it was nothing and he asked :

"What did you want to say Jenny ?"

"I'm a lesbian" said Jenny.

It all made sense suddenly. Why she never had fashion sense and why she never went to gym and why she had always been so obsessed with me. My world exploded in shattered pieces in front of me and I started trembling wondering if people had heard. There was a silence around us because there was no one else in the street and then I knew they were all hiding behind the garden gnomes of the dirty Texan suburban houses and I ran off crying with everyone looking at me with mocking faces of hate. That's when I met him.


	3. Looking Into The Abyss

**Chapter 3:**

**Looking Into The Abyss**

_(A N.: I really don't know anything about One Direction and don't think anything about it either. It __just happens to be the only band I know so I am sorry if I seem to be praising them or to associate them with someone as loathsome as Taylor and you don't like it :( My daughter didn't help me with this one so I don't know what someone like Taylor would listen to... Sorry.)_

Okay so after last time I think I should explain some things. First off I have nothing against gay people because they're gay. My brain cells are not as imbibed in passive-aggressivity and permeable to rhapsodian doublethink as most people are. However most people have opinions that are a little bit racist homophobic or sexist and you need to respect that and not intrude in their life with your choices if they don't approve it.

You can do whatever you want as long as you hide it well enough that no one sees you doing it or thinks you could be. But you have to be responsible and you don't put your best friends at the lowest of the lows of the socio-alimentar food chain just because suddenly you're like "Oh my god gurrrrrls !". Maybe I was just hallucinating about people mocking me because Texan people have really bad taste in garden decoration and most of their fake greek sculptures and garden gnomes try to smile at you but actually look like they're giving birth but I'm sure that I saw at least one guy hiding behind a bush. Anyway I said I met him now but first I ran crying through the hallway and I bumped into a girl. She said nothing but her friends were there too and some dumb girl looked at me in horror like I killed the entirety of One Direction except the one guy that needs to fix his hair.

"You could apologize."

The girl who said that was dressed like a farm girl during the Great Depression with dirty jeans and a Spider-Man T-Shirt. The other one was even worse. She was a gothic girl but with red stuff instead of black stuff and so she wore only red stuff and makeup. She was handing some papers for a poem reading or whatever with the picture of an undead buterfly swimming in blood.

"I said you could..."

"That's enough !" I said.

The Red Gothic Lolita Vampire Girl looked at us as if she didn't understand because her brain must have blocked when I didn't start crawling at her feet. Instead I proudly stood in front of her and shouted :

"I will not condome your incessant totalitarian harassment two-face sabotage bullying ! You and your friends must stop mocking us and try to make us fit into the ludicrously egregious archetypes that can be wrought by what is left of your abysmal unhealthy retarded Texan mind."

I waited for people around me to applaude but instead Arnold stoped talking to the voices in his head and looked at me like he was surprised.

"Jenny ? But I thought... we dated in fifth grade."

I knew he knew and everyone knew and this time I'm sure I saw some mocking faces and the mean Lolita Cheerleader girl tried to take my arm with a fake smile of reassurance to mock-comfort me in front of everyone and she even started to mock-apologize for bumping into me. But I took my arm out and told her what I really think of her (A.N. : I can't write that part down because some of the words would not be happy-jolly and I would have to censor everything) her friend just stood watching and said:

"...the hell ?"

I looked at her with eyes dazzling flames and as if awakened from a long sleep I felt an immense burning power inside my mind.

"_You_ go to h% ù^*ll."

She opened her mouth to laugh but a weird green liquid went out of it. Then her eyeballs shrunk untill they were like two little blackberries and then she spit a tooth.

"Taylor ?" the Lolita girl said. She looked really terrified and tried to hold her to prevent her from falling but the second after she shouted and there was a boiling sound. When she took her arms off like the coward she was they were burnt.

"Oh my god Taylor !"

"uuuum surruh ..." Taylor apologized in a man's voice. "Thuuut's so wuurd ? Whuuut did I eeet ?"

The Lolita didn't even listen to her.

"Help !" she shouted in a really high girly voice.

Everyone must have found that ridiculous because nobody came and she started sobbing.

"Somebody please !"

"Blergh..." Taylor said. "Blergh blergh blergh blergh blerrrrrrrrrrr".

She spit all her other teeth at once and her skin went dark (well darker because it was always dark because of the stupid Texan sun) and she started shrinking. In the end she looked like a miniature Orc figurine (I never play with this stuff okay but it was like the ones my father plays with with my mom when they want to roleplay or whatever).

The Lolita started sobbing in front of her corpse or something. She was really scared and I was too. I didn't understand how I could have done that. What if I had wished something really dumb about someone really important ?

That's when he took my arm in his titanium hold.

"Blue Destiny here I am at last. You will not elude me a lot longer."

He was built like a swimmer and dressed like a trader and he spoke like an audiobook from Wuthering Heights. I don't know if all audiobooks are like that because it's the only one I heard. He was tall and his shining black hair was cut short and in a really great haircut but even though his hair seemed as sweet as a poodle's I felt as if his hair wasn't human but like metal that would cut me. My eyes stoped on his ears. They were perfect like an abstract painting I would never bother to look at again because it was in my mind.

"Oh my you have such big ears."

His jaw clenched in exasperation. His pointy teethes were revealed by the opening of his thin delicate lips. They then curled crually.

"They are suited to hear your divine voice better Destiny."

I would have spoken about his mouth but then I saw his piercing burning look.

"Oh my you have such big eyes"

He sighed. "They are made to understand all the gibberish that you let pass the wonderful gates of your mouth Destiny."

"Oh my god she's... Is she..." the Lolita girl said looking at her friend when everyone was looking at the boy.

"Shut the f%(^)è¤¨ck up." he said in a burst of anger. Then he looked at me with embarassment and said. "I mean close this fiendish vomit conveyer."

She had ruined our perfect moment. I looked for something to say but really couldn't find it. Then I said :

"Oh my you have such big jaws."

"Must we really continue this childish wonder Destiny."

I didn't know why he kept calling me destiny. It wasn't my name. It was a moving name. A name for someone beautiful and important that he mistook for me. My name was Emily and I was empty and worthless and I had no boyfriend and my best friend had a crush on me. I wanted to cry but I pretended to be angry.

Anyway I answered : "Who are you ?".

He looked at me with an air of despair. Then he took a burning crual air.

"How could you know you treacherous weakness made humanoid ? I just came here to tell you that I am to hold responsible for what befell on this girl and that such a diminutive creature as you could never accomplish this. Do not cross my path !"

I fell on my knees and started sobbing as if I had lost something long forgotten and begone. The people around us were looking with mocking faces. Then he turned around and he took a completely different voice and said.

"Y'all those chicks say they saw some dumb ho turn into that. Who thinks those nerds smoke too much pot ? I hope no one else did with them. You don't want to kill your social life right ?"

Everyone just walked away believing him even the ones who saw it except Arnold.

"Nyarlathotep would be ashamed !" he said. "And that was an awful cover strory !"

Between my tears of shame I saw him bite his lips and he looked so wonderfully hurt I wanted to comfort him but then he just left and Arnold too.


End file.
